


Night Skies and Accidental Touches

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Frances is really gay, I promise Theo and Pip show up in later chapters, Modern Era, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably Georges/William Mulligan, the Jane is Jane Austen, the Sophia is Sophia Germain, there are gonna be more ships and characters soon, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henriette has a rule against crushes. Unfortunately, Frances Laurens has never cared much for rules.





	1. Green

Henriette likes green.

  
No, scratch that.

  
Henriette _loves_ green. Most of her clothes are green. Her bedsheets are green. She has multiple green pens. Hell, even her hair is green!

  
Now, Henriette has never really been a fan of crushes. She likes to get over them as quickly as possible. Sophia and Jane never let them go once they find out! Anastasie is even worse. So, seeing as no matter how hard Henriette tries, everyone ends up finding out about her crushes, he simply just tries to shove her feelings down. She just does her best to convince herself that these people aren’t actually that nice or attractive.

  
Unfortunately, Frances Laurens’ eyes are Henriette’s favorite shade of green.


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henriette gets distracted easily.

It was just a smile.

  
Henriette was just walking down the hall when she saw Frances. They smiled at each other. Henriette smiles at everyone, though she’s not sure if Frances does. But, either way, it was probably just a friendly smile.

  
It was just a smile, yet Henriette’s stomach is in knots and her heart is thumping against her chest. She can hear Philip saying something, but she’s not really paying attention. It’s probably about Theodosia anyways.

  
Frances has a beautiful smile. Her pretty green eyes scrunch up and her grin is definitely lopsided. There’s a gap between her two front teeth. Henriette absolutely loves it. A stray thought drifts through her head, wondering what it would be like to kiss Frances.

  
Oh.

  
Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia are only briefly mentioned but I swear they'll show up more in later chapters!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what the fuck am I doing


End file.
